Silver Rain
Appearance Myra sports long black hair, reaching down to her waist. Several dreadlocks and braids decorate her hair, along with silver beads. High cheekbones accentuate her pointed, black eyes, pink lips always painted with a happy smile. She has a toned figure, having being profoundly fond of the sea and swimming ever since she was a child, moreso leaning towards muscular. Depending on the occasion, her attire consists of either a plain dress, a corset, and sandals, or a loosely worn tunic, a pair of brown leather pants and brown boots. Personality Myra is a calculating person, keeping a mysterious facade. With a constant sense of anger underlying her features at all times, she appears cold and menacing. However, behind the facade, she is a person who loves and connects deeply with other people, giving her all to the ones she cares for. If one doesn't know her, she seems unpredictable and always one step ahead, though this couldn't be further from the truth. In reality, she is sort of emotionally unstable, always making things up as she goes in order to protect herself and ger loved ones. Backstory A daughter of a pirate from the east and a prostitute, Myra always struggled as she grew up. Though, it wasn't society that gave her a hard time; rather, it was herself. Constantly torn between the sea and following her mother's profession, she set out to explore the island she called home. Other than that, there isn't anything notable about her past. As of now, she sleeps at the beach. Resources A fishing net and spear, as well as 40 coins in her pocket. Equipment Two hunting daggers, always concealed either in her boots or under her dress. Skills An excellent fisher and proficient dagger user, Myra has great aim and depth perception. She is very flexible, and fast, but lacks strength. Pirate Curse/Feat Inherited by her father is her innate ability to manipulate water, and mostly ice. She can manipulate up to 3 liters of clean water at a time, though it significantly depletes her mana. She isn't well acquainted with her abilities, only being somewhat skilled with it. Versatility Myra as of now can do three tricks with her ability: •She can form icicles, each costing 20% of her mana. The icicles are sharp, but can only pierce through soft materials(meaning anything a couple layers of thick fabric would break the icicle tip.) •She can produce what she calls ice shards, which are basically like snow. A defensive ability, used to stun an opponent. The shards melt upon skin contact, they aren't at all harmful. This move depletes about 5% of her mana. •Her biggest trick includes the manipulation of clean water. It doesn't work with saltwater. She can direct it to the opponent as a blast, and freezing it upon impact. It isn't a lethal attack, but it can cause some serious frostbites. Being the biggest attack, this move costs 60% of her mana. Category:Mariner Category:OC Category:All Characters